1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knowledge analysis system, a knowledge analysis method, and a knowledge analysis program product to be used in knowledge management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, introduction of groupware for sharing information among plural users is promoting mainly in companies. As representative forms of groupware, e-mail system, workflow system and the like are known. Lately, knowledge management system for sharing and supporting knowledge and information has become developed.
The knowledge management system has functions to accumulate and manage personal know-how in addition to Web information, electronic file information and so forth as knowledge database. By combination of these accumulation and management functions with retrieval functions such as natural language retrieval and the like, it is possible to utilize knowledge and information in more efficient manners.
While, in such a knowledge management system, it is important to design how to collect and accumulate knowledge pieces such as personal know-how and so forth. Knowledge pieces like personal know-how are what is implicit knowledge, and are not so formatted as Web information or electronic file information. Therefore, it is difficult to collect and accumulate the implicit knowledge in automatic manners.
Accordingly, in these days, there is a demand for the development of a knowledge management system that has knowledge accumulation supporting function. This knowledge accumulation supporting function is to automatically collect and accumulate knowledge like personal know-how and the like. By realizing the knowledge accumulation supporting function, it is possible to accumulate knowledge as implicit knowledge in the same manners as formatted explicit knowledge like Web information and electronic file information and so forth.
The development of a knowledge management system to easily retrieve such knowledge and information accumulated as mentioned above is also undergone in parallel. As its typical example, there is a natural language retrieval system including a knowledge retrieve supporting system to retrieve useful knowledge and information by entering an inquiry in natural language.
While, in this kind of knowledge management system, it is strongly required to systematize knowledge so as to promote to utilize knowledge data effectively. Systematization of knowledge includes, for example sorting out or browsing knowledge and information in simple and easy manners, presenting which kind of knowledge information may be retrieved to users who uses the system for the first time in easily understandable manners, and so forth. To these requirements, accumulated knowledge is classified through categorization and hierarchy and the like.
Classification of a large amount of accumulated knowledge is an extremely time-consuming task. Accordingly, it is preferable to automatically classify the knowledge by means of technologies, for instance, morphological analysis and the like. However, if the classification is automatically executed, categorization and hierarchy at the moment of classification will be affected greatly by inclination in the contents of knowledge groups accumulated at that moment. As a result, results have not always satisfied users, which has been a problem.